


The Things We Give Up

by MagicalDragon



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: “I know you’re bedding him, Loki.”Loki smiled mischievously at him in response.“Have your ravens begun entering bedrooms?”Odin snorted haughtily, as if the conversation he himself had begun was below his dignity."I need no ravens to know what is plain to see.”





	The Things We Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opgivet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176870) by [MagicalDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon). 

Loki was always in Thor’s company nowadays. Well, probably not always, but it seemed that way to Odin. Loki found Midgard amusing, he always had. And Thor’s affection for the humans meant that he and Loki often took trips to Midgard together. As for Odin, it had been some time since he’d last been there. When Thor told him of what they had experienced on their last trip, he idly wondered if he should test one of these so-called “wise” humans soon, and find out if they were truly worthy of such a descriptor. When Thor and Loki were about to leave, however, something else took precedent in his mind. Loki had stood very close to Thor through most of his story, had laughed and added a comment here and there, and when they were about to leave, he took Thor’s arm and whispered something to him that made Thor chuckle.

“A moment of your time, Wolf-Father,” Odin said.

Loki turned around, raised an eyebrow, but walked back towards Odin as Thor left the room. Loki watched Odin expectantly.

“Yes?” He asked, when Odin said nothing.

“I know you’re bedding him, Loki.”

Loki smiled mischievously at him in response.

“Have your ravens begun entering bedrooms?”

Odin snorted haughtily, as if the conversation he himself had begun was below his dignity.

“I need no ravens to know what is plain to see.”

An even broader smile played on Loki’s lips as he closed the distance between them till there was none. Odin refused to move away and merely looked down at Loki with a blank expression.

“Does it bother you, All-Father?” He leaned up to talk directly into his ear. “Does it bother you to know that your son’s member touches what yours once did? That he spills his seed where you have spilled yours?”

Odin said nothing. Loki took a few steps back and looked Odin up and down, as if judging his worth. A crooked smile appeared on his face once more.

“I do wonder if there’s even a point nowadays… Did you give up your youth with your eye when you became wise? Or is Idunn deceiving you, old man?”

“Idunn does not deceive,” Odin stated.

“So you gave it up willingly? What choices we make!”

This time it was Odin who closed the distance between them. With no change in expression, he seized up the infuriating jötunn with his eyes then leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Despite his words, Loki was quick to reciprocate. Like always, his tongue was full of provocations and lies and its time was better spent like this than with words. Loki took a few heavy breaths against his lips before they resumed kissing and when Odin began to shove him backwards, Loki happily went along with it till his back hit the wall. Soon Loki’s hand was down Odin’s pants and his legs willingly spread around one of Odin’s. Loki broke the kiss to instead focus on grinding up and down on Odin’s knee, while his hand rhythmically worked on the member that had been quick to put his earlier provocations to shame.

“Odin…” Loki begged between his quick breaths.

“I thought you said there was no point?”

“Damn it, Odin…”

Loki gasped and closed his eyes as Odin’s fingers went inside him.

“You really are the most argr creature I have ever met, do you know that?” Odin said.

Loki just laughed at him while shoving himself up and down his fingers.

“You’re one to talk, sorceress.”

Odin answered by adding an extra finger. Loki’s breath hitched, but a moment later he said:

“Come on, old man. You’re forgetting that I’m a jötunn, not one of your human slaves.”

Odin shook his head at him.

“As you wish,” he said. “Turn around.”

Loki did as he was told then proceeded to eagerly pull off his pants and lift his tunic.

“Hurry up, old man.”

Odin rolled his eye at him, took hold of his member and did as he’d been asked. Loki moaned loudly, completely uncaring of who heard him or what he might sound like to them, should anyone hear. Odin set a fast pace that only made Loki louder.

“Oh, curses…” he muttered.

“Do you still think I’m too old for this, jötunn?”

Loki was too busy cumming to answer. Odin wasn’t quite there yet, but Loki let him continue tirelessly till he was. When Odin had finished and moved out of Loki, Loki sank to the floor and leaned back towards the wall.

“Does that satisfy you, All-Father? Is it good to know that I’m still, on some level, your little jötunn?”

Odin just looked at him for a bit, but then slowly sat down next to him.

“You’re absurd,” he said.

“Am I? I am not the one who had something to prove. _I_ am not the one who stopped bedding _you_. I’ve even given you a son!”

“A horse.”

“Yes, but all the same.”

They sat together in comfortable silence for a bit. Comfortable silences had become rare between them in recent years.

“By the way, in case you’re curious, you’re still better in bed than your son.”

Odin got up and left.

**Author's Note:**

> When talking about a man, "argr" means "unmanly" ie "not performing maleness correctly" and was associated with things like bottoming and doing "female" magic (seidr). "Argr" when applied to a woman seems to usually have been a form of slutshaming, ie also tied to gender performance and with sexual implications (seidr also being a form of magic that involved ritualistic sex).


End file.
